Actualización 2.1
Información= La Actualización 2.1 es la futura y 11ª actualización de Geometry Dash. Según RobTop, esta actualización va a traer algunas cosas que la 2.0 no trajo (ya que según él, si no lanzaba la 2.0 y la seguía editando era probable que muchos jugadores abandonarían Geometry Dash). Todavía no se conoce el "Changelog" de esta actualización. Novedades * 24 de Mayo de 2015, RobTop hace su primera mención acerca de la 2.1 en TouchArcade diciendo: "Quiero mezclar un poco el estilo del artista, mantengamos las cosas frescas! Más locura en 2.1!" asumiendo que habrán nuevas decoraciones. ** Se verificó la pantalla de "Coming Soon!" que dice que la oscuridad se acerca. ** Según RobTop, esta versión va a traer más novedades que NO trajo la 2.0. * El 30 de Septiembre de 2015, RobTop publicó una imagen (que días antes había prometido) donde se muestra un tipo de vehículo nuevo que tiene forma de araña. * El 22 de Octubre De 2015, RobTop dijo que pronto sacará una nueva imagen "Sneak Peek" de la 2.1. * El 29 de Octubre de 2015 RobTop publicó otra imagen promo de la 2.1, en la cual se puede ver 2 iconos nuevos, uno de estos con una estela de distinto color. También se puede ver nueva decoración. * El 11 De Diciembre, RobTop ha dicho que la actualización saldrá en Enero de 2016. * El 16 de Diciembre, RobTop, ha dicho que habrán unos 10 o 20 nuevos iconos que solo se podrán desbloquear en niveles de usuario especiales. * El 18 de Diciembre de 2015, RobTop en un directo menciona que habrá un nuevo tipo de enemigo, pero mencionó que posiblemente fuera opcional. * El 20 de Diciembre, RobTop, dijo en un directo que habrá un nuevo gatillo (partícula) que hace que los objetos tengan rotación. Además también aseguró que el nivel que saldrá no será Demon. ** Ese mismo día, RobTop nos ha confirmado particularmente a varias personas que el nivel será Insane. * El 21 de Diciembre de 2015, la 2.1 es añadida en su versión Alpha a Geometry Dash Lite, donde se agrega el nivel xStep, por la salida de la versión Meltdown. * El 3 de Enero de 2016, RobTop publicó una imagen con pistas de la canción del próximo nivel. La imagen cuenta con 4 imágenes: Las primeras 2 son imágenes de Super Mario y Donkey Kong respectivamente, de la muy famosa franquicia Super Mario Bros y las otras 2 imágenes son un Dedo y una señal de bomba nuclear. ** RobTop inmediatamente en un directo de Twitch nos ha confirmado que la 2.1 saldrá MUY a principios de febrero. * El 4 de Enero, RobTop en un directo de Twitch dijo que añadirá más Map Packs y nuevos enemigos animados (como los dragones añadidos en la 2.0). También habló acerca de un nuevo sistema de Collab y el gatillo de escala, que podría ser añadida en una versión futura (no en la 2.1) * El 5 de Enero de 2016, RobTop confirmó en un directo de Twitch, que habrá una cuarta velocidad. * El 7 de Enero de 2016, RobTop dijo en el directo de Zobros, que lo más probable, es que elimine las monedas de usuario y las reemplace por monedas de "Demon". También dijo, que tal vez las monedas de "Demon" serán extras, y las de usuario se conservan. Lo que no esta seguro si las elimina o las conserva. * El 27 de Enero, RobTop dijo en TouchArcade TouchArcade que habrá un nuevo Vault (Quizá refiriéndose a nuevos códigos), también dijo que habrá 2 tipos de rotación para el nuevo gatillo (trigger): Para girar alrededor de el eje o para girar alrededor de un objeto. * El 28 de Enero, RobTop en el directo de Jeyzor, confirmó que el portal de la Araña será violeta. También, dijo que habrá 3 nuevos orbes de saltos (Pero no ha dicho cómo serán). * El 4 de febrero, RobTop publicó una imagen "Sneak Peek" mostrando el estilo de construcción con nuevos enemigos (Aquí nos muestra unos "Murciélagos"), Una clase de agua o cascada, un bloque de piedras con diferentes colores, un "Diamante", que se rumorea que será usado para desbloquear cosas y un nuevo fondo que serían piedras enormes como "Estatuas". **Ese mismo día, en una página de RobTop llamada "Boomlings" (pagina de ayuda del Modo Editor), publicó una foto de Geometry Dash 2.1 que tendrá un nuevo selector de modo, en el que elije 3 modo de colores, representando en bloques de piedras. * También en ese día, RobTop dijo en un directo de Twitch, que tendrá un nuevo editor donde crearemos nuevas partículas como por ejemplo, el fuego, las decoraciones que siguen el ritmo de la música, chispas, etc. * En el mensaje de la cuarta WIP en Facebook, RobTop pidió disculpa a sus "fans" por ser algo lento en sacar la "Sneak Peek", pero aseguró que está "casi" lista. * El 9 de Febrero de 2016, RobTop dijo en un directo de Twitch que el diamante, no es solo una alternativa de la llave. También habló de el nuevo trigger de rotación hablando de unas bolas de fuego. Luego, dijo que tendría un nuevo sistemas de "rating", que tendrá de estas áreas: (1-10 en visuales, 1-10 en jugabilidad), etc. * El 16 de Febrero de 2016: RobTop dijo que la 2.1 se puede retrasar hasta marzo debido a las importantes correcciones y ajustes. También dijo que la "Sneak Peek" saldrá "pronto". * 21 de Febrero, RobTop subió un vídeo de la "Primera Prueba Oficial" del ejemplo de como será la 2.1. Nos muestra las bolas de fuego con Trigger de Rotación, los "Murciélagos" (O dragones) saliendo de la nada tirando "Bolas de Fuego", las piedras y la cascada (Con animación), el fondo de las piedras, un nuevo suelo, también de piedras, un misterioso marco. También se logra ver el portal de la araña. Y al final del vídeo, se nos muestra una especie de "nuevo" The Vault en el que se rumorea que desbloquearás más cosas. Vídeo aquí * 28 de Febrero, Durante el directo de Xaro, RobTop confirmó que habrá exactamente 3 nuevos Anillos de salto en la 2.1. 2 son para los niveles originales y 1 para los niveles personalizados. * 4 de marzo, 2016: Durante el stream de GDSkitten en Twitch, RobTop saca a la luz algunos detalles sobre la actualización 2.1, y habla sobre como se pueden controlar las animaciones de algunos monstruos, y habla sobre unos nuevos gatillos de "toque" y "conteo" También menciona un posible gatillo de colisión, diciendo que el jugador podría disparar objetos, aunque probablemente eso no estará en la 2.1. Al final, confirma que Geometry Dash Meltdown será actualizado tras la 2.1 con un nuevo nivel. También confirmó un nuevo sistema de Collabs. *El 16 de Marzo, RobTop confirma que el portal violeta del vídeo "Fireballs?" será el del nuevo vehículo(Araña). *El 24 de de Marzo de 2016, RobTop confirma 4 nuevos Triggers, uno de ellos siendo de disparo personalizado. También afirmó que hay posibilidades de un nuevo modo de desafío, y que la razón por la cual se retrasó 2.1 era porque tenía que rehacer todo. También dijo que el nuevo modo de juego "Araña" está terminado. RobTop también entró en detalles acerca de los orbes, afirmando que uno de los Orbes es una variación de un orbe actual, y que un orbe funcionará como el gatillo "Toggle". Reiteró que las otras dos esferas eran Bolas de fuego. También confirma que la velocidad x4 será añadida. ** Más tarde RobTop en el streaming de RioT confirmó que habrá "Sneak Peek" pronto. También mencionó hacer extensiones de la sección Featured. Habrá una función diaria en 2.1 y habrá un lugar especial para el nivel que consiga Featured. También habrá tres nuevas formas para las llaves. RobTop finalmente dijo que el nivel debe estar aprobado, y que si se completa ese día se le otorgará diamantes, que desbloquean iconos. *** "Ligeramente premios especiales" le dará diamantes y cuantos se obtiene está basado en porcentaje. ** RobTop también menciona en el streaming de RioT la adición de un botón al perfil del jugador, que actuará como el botón de "Youtube", pero que enviará a los jugadores a la página de "Twitch.TV". ** RobTop también dice que habrá un sistema de Collabs, pero no en la 2.1, tal vez en la 2.11 u otra futura actualización. * RobTop dijo que la "Sneak Peek" será muy larga, en modo "Araña", de una duración de 35 segundos aproximadamente. *25 de de marzo de 2016: RobTop en el streaming de RioT confirma que va a solucionar el problema por el que el teletransporte no es instantáneo al viajar grandes distancias en el eje "Y". *30 de marzo: RobTop públicó una imagen que representa un rastro de color rosa - fuego alrededor del jugador. También mencionó que se podría elevar el límite de objeto a 5k. En Toucharcade RobTop dijo que el adelanto llegará pronto y él está trabajando tan rápido como sea posible. También dice que el nivel no será llamado "FingerBang". *1 de Abril de 2016, RobTop menciona en un directo de Twitch que habrán 2 Sneak Peek's. Una normal y otra con la Araña. Tal vez eso sería la razón por la que la "Sneak Peek" se retrasó. *4 de Abril de 2016: RobTop confirma en un stream que el fuego ya podrá ser trasladado en la coordenada "Z", también confirma que en un futuro hará un foro para Geometry Dash y que buscará una manera de hacer posible el tener más de 200 amigos. *6 de Abril de 2016: RobTop dice que ya está terminando las Sneak Peek's, también dice que "Tal vez" exista otra manera de conseguir diamantes además del "Featured Diario" y dice que la "Sneak Peek" de la Araña durará 40 segundos y que no dará más Spoilers hasta la "Sneak Peek". *7 de Abril de 2016: A pesar de que el día anterior dijo que no daría más Spoilers RobTop dijo en un directo que habrá un nuevo Trigger que hará al jugador "Invisible" para creadores que hacen niveles "escondiendo" al jugador, como niveles estilo "Película animada", también dijo que hará un bloque que no destruirá al Wave, dice que en la 2.2 hará el Collab System, un nivel y "arte", dice que probablemente Fingerbang sea más difícil que Hexagon Force y dice que probablemente van a ver 4 o 5 iconos de la Araña. *9 de Abril: En el directo de Asonicmen, RobTop dice que hizo una función en la cual, cuando le presionas, Automáticamente cambiará el grupo de el objeto al siguiente grupo libre. Luego, en Toucharcade, informa que no habrá opción para cortar canciones en la 2.1, pero quizá en el futuro. *10 de Abril de 2016: En el Directo de Twitch de Sandstorm, RobTop dice que la actualización 2.1 tendrá más logros para los niveles de 8 o 9 estrellas, habrá nuevos Demon Packs, posiblemente antes de 2.1 , el nuevo nivel tendrá alrededor de 12 estrellas, más iconos por obtener en los niveles online, también dijo que habrá una opción de orden de comentario superior. También dice que todo lo que es "verificar con hacks", "hacks de límite de objetos", etc. serán prohibidos en 2.1 y que habrá nuevos logros de Monedas de usuario. RobTop también declaró que no va a trabajar en más puertos para otros sistemas operativos para Geometry Dash, pues para él sería un "Trabajo muy aburrido." *El 11 de Abril de 2016: En un directo de Twitch, Robtop confirmó que la 2.1 ya "está" lista, solo falta la revisión de Apple. https://twitter.com/advystyles/status/719671656030027776 *13 de abril de, 2016: En directo de Twitch, RobTop explica cómo el modo de desafío va a funcionar. En el modo de desafío, un jugador desafía a otro jugador en un nivel seleccionado al azar con una cantidad elegida de estrellas. Cada jugador recibe una cierta cantidad de intentos para completar ese nivel, y el jugador con la menor cantidad de intentos, o porcentaje más alto después de usar todas las ganancias intentos. Al ganar, a conseguir una fila, y subir la "escalera global".http://forums.toucharcade.com/attachment.php?attachmentid=101761&stc=1&thumb=1&d=1460554739 *14 de abril de 2016: En el directo de RioT, RobTop dice que habrá un modo de desafío. También confirma el personalizado del mini icono. **Más tarde, en un Directo de Twitch desconocido, RobTop confirma que uno de los nuevos orbes añadido matará el jugador. También compartió una foto del nuevo sistema de Ratings.http://imgur.com/6NlOIES *16 de abril de 2016: RobTop libera la "Sneak Peek"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNyhP4p-Nv8, lo que confirma que la canción del nuevo nivel será "MDK - Fingerbang". En la "Sneak Peek" se presenta el fondo nuevo con el suelo nuevo y la nueva decoración, un icono nuevo, bloques nuevos y un nuevo enemigo (Piraña), también presenta 2 nuevos orbes, uno negro que empuja al jugador hacia el suelo y hacia arriba con gravedad invertida, uno verde triangular, que parece forzar o impulsar hacia adelante y uno similar al último pero rojo, que además de forzar o impulsar al jugador hacia adelante cambia la gravedad. Además, muestra un nuevo pad rojo que impulsa al jugador aún más alto que el pad amarillo. También muestra una pequeña parte del nuevo modo de juego "Araña", que según la "Sneak Peek" será igual a la Bola pero llega inmediatamente a la otra plataforma. **Más tarde entra a TouchArcade y publica otra imagen, en el que muestra la diferencia del movimiento de la bola y de la araña. También muestra nuevos botones para el editor de niveles, algunos como "Copiar Valores", "Pegar Estado", "Edición Especial" e "Ir a Capa", sino también un botón con la imagen del fondo, planta, etc.http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ballvsspider.png *17 de abril de 2016: En el directo de RioT, RobTop comparte un video mostrando los nuevos orbes de impulso, la Araña y un nuevo icono que se parece al icono de 60 monedas de usuario. El video era para los "Haters de la Araña", mostrando cómo la araña es diferente a la Bola, porque al final del nivel de prueba en el video, RobTop puso un texto que dice "Haz eso con la bola ..." seguido de "Kappa". RobTop también dijo que habrá un límite de objeto secundario de 80k pero tendrá un icono de advertencia. También dijo que dependerá de la memoria RAM.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1UQ5w2ZEEk *19 de de abril de, 2016: En el directo de Pasiblitz, RobTop dice que el gatillo para sacudir contendrá 3 configuraciones: Agitar fuerza, intervalos y duración. También menciona acerca de las etiquetas y advertencias, las cuales se llevarán a cabo en la 2.2. *21 de de abril de 2016: En un directo desconocido de Twitch, RobTop confirmó un "secret Vault" (igual que el de 10 user coins) pero para éste se necesitaría obtener 250 diamantes. También confirmó que la personalización del mini icono tendrá el mismo aspecto que el grande. *22 de abril de 2016: En un directo desconocido, RobTop publicó una imagen http://imgur.com/md5GZmW donde muestra la nueva dificultad de Polargeist **Mas tarde, en el mismo directo, publicó otra imagen donde muestra todas las nuevas dificultades de los niveles oficialeshttp://imgur.com/gknN8CE, también se puede ver la inicial del nuevo nivel("F"). *23 de abril de 2016: En el directo de Viprin, RobTop dice que se podrá añadir un efecto de "Palanca" para hacer el suelo transparente. También dijo que se verá un soporte de los "Packs de Textura", y que el nuevo nivel puede llegar a tener 13 estrellas. Más tarde, él dice que va a tratar de añadir nuevos Trails, y que la 2.1 tendrá muchos más secretos que la 2.0. *24 de abril de 2016: En la página de boomlings Robtop publica una imagen el un nuevo ícono.http://www.boomlings.com/images/brainy.png *24 de de abril de, 2016: En el stream de Krazyman50, RobTop mostró varias de las formas en que el nuevo trigger de "Count" se puede utilizar. También dijo que los creadores serían capaces de tener una etiqueta de contador en vivo que muestra cuántos objetos hay en un nivel, y que no limitarán 80K objetos, pero los niveles de 40K objetos y por encima tendrán advertencias y son menos propensos a ser clasificado. También se refirió a un nuevo nivel Demon, que será lanzado en la 2.2 o la 2.3. También dijo que agregó muchos iconos. *26 de abril de, 2016: En el directo de Surv, RobTop menciona que habrá cosas nuevas en la 2.1, pero que no ha terminado todavía.http://imgur.com/UTgyNPj *27 de de abril de, 2016: RobTop subió un nuevo icono para la 2.1 que parece ser similar a un icono en "Boomlings", o el de Theory of Everything 2 con las 3 monedas (20px)http://www.boomlings.com/images/itsasecret.png. Más tarde, RobTop dijo que agregó nuevos efectos para la Araña. http://imgur.com/FHvzsU9 *28 de abril de 2016: RobTop respondió a un post de Reddit en el cuál anuncia que habrá un nuevo filtro de búsqueda en la actualización 2.1 que solo muestra niveles con canciones que no han sido usadas en los Niveles Featured. https://www.reddit.com/user/Zhenmuron *7 de Mayo de 2016: En el directo de Krazyman50 en twitch, Robtop dijo que quiere añadir una nueva página de "Creador de la semana", con recompensa respectivamente, e igualmente, que quiere hacer eventos después de la 2.1. http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3840647&postcount=87968 *19 de mayo: Robtop entra en un directo de skitten, en el confirma que los diamantes serán conseguidos diariamente pero que no serán difíciles de conseguir, también confirma que el sistema de featured en la 2.1 sera el mismo y que no tendrá el modo desafió, pero que tal vez los pondrá en la 2.2, de nuevo repitió que la 2.1 tendrá muchos secretos, hablo también de la araña en el dual, confirma que se puede desincronizar con pads y orbes. También confirma que metió muchos gatillos (triggers) experimantales para creadores. Responde después a un usuario, confirmando una guía de modo editor para la 2.1 y dijo que planea agregar una opción en la que los creadores puedan responder comentarios, pero no se sabe si en la 2.1 o en el futuro.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qgcXROjgn8 *20 de Mayo de 2016: En un directo, Robtop vuelve a hablar, este dice que tiene como planes actualizar el juego y después trabajar en un proyecto secreto, también dice que para esta versión no cambiará el sistema de "featured", tal vez en la Actualización 2.2 si lo haga, también habla de que los diamantes no serán difíciles de obtener.http://prnt.sc/b6kehohttp://imgur.com/gallery/JGa7r *21 de Mayo de 2016: En el directo de Riot, RobTop confirma que puede agregar una actualización dedicada a la verificación de los niveles de clasificación, con el fin de prevenir caminos secretos y las estrellas libres, buscando limitar la libertad de un nivel.http://imgur.com/a/lTVBS *24 de Mayo de 2016: Robtop confirma que la actualización está terminada, solo falta corrección de algunos bugs para después mandarla a apple. https://twitter.com/AdvyStyles/status/735103307966976000 *30 de Mayo de 2016: En un directo desconocido, RobTop dice que habrá un "Modo Tienda" en el juego, en donde podrás comprar iconos y demás cosas, aún no se sabe si será con dinero físico (real) o del juego.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQoMcrfj7Gk *11 de junio de 2016: Robtop en un directo de Sunnet_gmd empieza comfirmando que la configuración de "spawn" en los gatillos sera mas importante, continua asegurando que los objetos con movimento lagearan menos, dice que una herramienta en la 2.1 sirve para conectar objetos entre sí si seleccionas uno, todos se seleccionaran y otra que alineara objetos. confirma que implemento un objeto que previamente estaba en el juego pero de manera inclinada.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gv5v2utWgA *21 de junio de 2016: entra robtop en otro directo y habla de el gatillo que se vio en la sneak peak (El de agitar la pantalla) Explica que agita toda la pantalla, no objetos. Dice que se podra comprar un "Efecto epico de muerte" que es "Muy epico". Cuenta que despues de la sneak peak agrego mas efectos a la araña y a el nuevo orbe. *24 de junio: RobTop dá más información sobre la corrección de bugs diciendo que va lo más rápido posible, cuenta que habrá más de 10 triggers, mencionando el de rotación, seguir, sacudir, animación , seguir al jugador, tocar, contar, contar instantáneamente, recoger, contador, colisión, muerte, enseñar y desaparecer al jugador y el cambio del fondo durante un periodo. También dijo que iba a añadir nuevas opciones en los demás triggers. Mas tarde, comento que el mejor de todos los triggers puede ser el spawn por su habilidad de quitar o poner funciones de otros triggers y dice también que tiene una idea sobre un trigger en la 2.2. Sigue dando detalles diciendo que quiere agregar en la 2.2 una lista de niveles llamada «Hall of fame» y que está este en la nueva versión gratuita, pero no esta seguro. GuitarHeroStyles le pregunta si puede añadir a la 2.2 titulos como «Creador» o «Youtuber» y RobTop dice que a lo mejor títulos desbloqueables, (como podría ser el título del color magenta que dice «Dehydrated» que se consigue pasándose Dry Out en modo practica)https://youtu.be/aoL4Upxe8Xk *10 de julio de 2016: En el directo de Surv, RobTop dice en la Actualización 2.1 estarán los mini iconos http://imgur.com/9lgS6da. También afirmó que el botón de twitch y el botón de Twitter se han añadidohttp://imgur.com/CBQGSp2, y que hay dos bloques especialeshttp://imgur.com/VNjHpn2. *11 de julio de 2016: RobTop entra en el directo de Surv y pone el siguiente mensaje: "The chicken is on the Oven" (El pollo esta en el horno), con eso RobTop nos quiso decir que la 2.1 ya está en revisión. http://imgur.com/d5SYaxO Novedades Lite Update 2.1 is here! *Nuevo nivel xStep! *Nuevos logros y recompensas! *Correcciones de Bugs y ajustes! Curiosidades * La segunda imagen "Promo" muestra dos iconos que son desbloqueables en Geometry Dash Meltdown (Siendo el primer icono "Ultimate Airborne Robots" y el segundo el de "The Seven Seas" * Geometry Dash 2.1 y Meltdown estarán relacionados, ya que se va a poder jugar la 2.1 con los iconos de Geometry Dash Meltdown * Se creía que el diamante sería decoración, pero RobTop dijo que no es así. Será una alternativa de monedas para desbloquear iconos. * En el "Example" de la 2.1 se nos muestra lo que tiene que ver con la última imagen de la 2.1. Y el final del video seria "probablemente" el nuevo The Vault. * El bloque de ladrillo con bolas de fuego girando hace referencia a la saga "Super Mario". * RobTop confirma que el nuevo nivel no será llamado "FingerBang" pero en la Sneak Peek se revela que sí usará dicha canción. |-| Teorías= Teorías * Se dice que este posible modo de desafió sea un modo multijugador en línea. *Por como está conformada la canción en el nivel, es probable que el nivel dure unos 1:28 o 1:55 segundos. Fanmades CSH8cD3WwAAXbjO.jpg|Fan-Made donde se ven supuestas 2 nuevas dificultades: Silent y WTF Hqdefault.jpg|Segundo Fan-Made donde se ve el mismo icono de "WTF" de la imagen anterior y un supuesto nuevo fondo Sin_título.png|Supuesta WIP, donde se muestra el icono de ShyGuy en "búsqueda de luz", luego de que "la oscuridad haya llegado". mqdefault.jpg|Supuesta wip donde se ve transformación de un UFO y de una nave uniendose hqdefault2.jpg|Supuesta wip donde se ve un nuevo portal que el icono sea gigante. vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h24m25s92.png|Supuesta WIP que un portal que se pone el nivel, al reves.|link=Portal Reversa vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h24m50s88.png|Imagen falsa que esta la nueva velocidad de Geometry Dash. (Pero la velocidad, se ha confirmado por RobTop)|link=x4 vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h28m05s20.png|Una imagen de un video, que muestra una falsa contraseña de The Vault, que ingresas a un nivel de dificultad "Dragón" para la 2.1. (Se muestra esa imagen)|link=Level Dragon. hqdefault3.jpg|Fingerbang, el nuevo nivel de 2.1.|link=Fingerbang vlcsnap-2016-01-24-18h12m47s147.png|Supuesta WIP que seguramente el futuro nivel, es un Nine Circles. (Es algo malo, ya que RobTop no puede robar la idea a un nivel popular. Seria una actualización polémica.)|link=Nine Circles vlcsnap-2016-01-24-18h16m42s166.png|Supuesta WIP que en Geometry Dash tendrá un chat y multijugador. (Lo curioso,es que aparece los creadores y jugadores populares, como RobTop, GuitarHeroStyles, Minesap, etc..)|link=Chat Dash vlcsnap-2016-01-24-18h19m11s24.png|Supuesta WIP que hablamos por paginas, los usuarios y creadores de Geometry Dash por chat.|link=Chat vlcsnap-2016-01-25-12h03m05s6.png|Supuesta WIP que traerá cosas relacionadas de Mario Bros. (Pirañas, tuberias, cielo, decoraciones del juego) (Solo se ha confirmando la bola de Mario, que no sabemos a que se refiere)|link=Mario Bros images.jpg|Supuesto nuevo modo multijugador Screenshot_2016-01-27-22-17-06.jpg|Supuesta wip donde sale un dialogo nueva dificultad y posiblemente la dificultad el niveles online tendrian 12 estrellas vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h24m25s92 - copia (2).png|Supuesta WIP nueva que se muestra los falsos diseños del vehículo: La araña. vlcsnap-2016-02-15-13h26m06s71.png|Supuesta WIP "FALSA" en que se muestra un nuevo portal que el cubo, (flotara en el aire del juego) cropped-2160-1920-623929 (1) - copia - copia.jpg|Supuesta WIP que demuestra el nuevo modo: "Multijugador". |-| Galeria= Galería 91153fd3c5e86196dd2a455485dd7e94.jpg|Primera prueba de la 2.1 en el juego. 2.1WIP.png|El nuevo vehículo: ¡La araña! Update21wip2.png|Los nuevos bloques e iconos. 2.1songwip.png|Canción y Artista de la 2.1. trimmed_image(5-2-2016 0-55-49).png|Nuevos enemigos, cascadas, diamante y fondo. 21editorthing.png|Nueva opción del modo editor! (Publicada en la pagina de Boomlings, La pagina de ayuda del modo editor) 2.1 Novedad.jpg|RobTop revelando la sección especial de featured e información sobre los diamantes Arañasa.png|El portal de la araña (Portal Violeta) Ce0wBzaWIAAqg5O.jpg|Spoiler que ha dejado RobTop en el Stream de GuitarHeroStyles. Nuevo Sistema de Ratings gd 2.1.png|Nuevo Sistema de Ratings Ballvsspider.png|Imagen que Robtop ha colocado en TouchArcade para diferenciar la bola y la araña. itsasecret.png|Nuevo icono que se ha filtrado en el Twitter de GuitarHeroStyles. brainy.png|Imagen colgada en Boomlings. Se puede creer que es el icono se que desbloquea en el nuevo nivel. gknN8CE.png|Una imagen filtrada (pagina no me acuerdo) que dice las nuevas clasificaciones de los niveles antiguos. Como volver su clasificación anterior o bajando la dificultad. Screenshot 2016-05-02-23-08-37.png|Twich de RobTop que posiblemente muestre la letra de "Brain Power". Sneak Peek Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Proximamente Categoría:Actualizaciones 2.0